


Game Over

by Anakha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakha/pseuds/Anakha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Xemnas mean when he asked Sora to spare a heart?</p>
<p>Warning: major KH3D spoilers!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

Riku was trying to get to Sora and Xemnas—he really was. But there happened to be a very pesky clone blocking his way, taunting him with that deep and slow laughter that rumbled in Xemnas’ chest. His Keyblade was doing little against the shields, even as he zig-zagged across the space. Sora was in trouble, and Riku had to get there—and fast.

Suddenly, Sora let out a cry. The strange lightning ceased, and Sora fell to the invisible floor with a heavy thud. He wasn’t moving, even as Riku ran to him—the shields and clone gone now that the wicked work was done. Riku kneeled down next to Sora, trying to shake him awake. Because something was very wrong—Sora was very much alive, that much could be told from the labored breathing.

So then what did Xemnas _do?_

“Sora. Come on…” Riku whispered, becoming increasingly bothered by the fact that Sora wasn’t waking and that Xemnas was making no move to engage Riku. He shook Sora a few more times, and was just about to give up when Sora opened his eyes. But that was when everything went even _more_ wrong.

Riku was forced to release Sora as his friend seemed to convulse. Riku could only watch in horror as the changes in his friend took place. It began with Sora’s eyes turning a brilliant gold, and then seemed to spread outward. His skin darkened to a deep tan (a familiar tan, Riku told himself), his hair turned a beautiful, gleaming silver and his ears became pointed. The convulsing of his friend only ended when Sora was completely physically changed, and then he just rested there, catching his breath.

Riku finally stood and turned to Xemnas, lost and afraid and angry all at once.

“What did you _do?_ ” he demanded. Xemnas wasn’t the one who answered. Instead, he just kept that smirk he always seemed to be wearing. The answer came from behind Riku, a familiar voice filling the near deafening silence.

“He merely finished perfecting the Thirteenth Vessel.”

Riku turned around to find Sora standing, the smirk mirroring Xemnas’ seeming wrong. And that’s when things clicked in Riku’s head, his heart quivering in his chest. Everything made a strange sense and he realized…

He was now facing two Xehanorts instead of one.


End file.
